


Rabbit man ! Rabbit man ! Does whatever a rabbit can !

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tobirama Needs A DRINK, funny brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Izuna pissed off a Yamanaka.
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Rabbit man ! Rabbit man ! Does whatever a rabbit can !

**Author's Note:**

> From a comment thread between me and Shiver_Mint ^^

Tobirama was minding his own business, passing in front of Madara's office, nose buried in paperwork, when a move inside caught his eye. Frowning, he stopped in his tracks, took a step back and looked inside. Madara was absent.

However, Izuna was there, crouching near his brother's chair and munching happily on Madara's paperwork. Tobirama blinked, rubbed his eyes and did a double take. But no, the surrealist image was still there. Wondering what the fuck got into his rival, he took a step inside the office. Izuna's head whipped toward him, pupils dilated, mouth full of paper. The Uchiha scrunched his nose, and before Tobirama could do or say anything, he hopped out of the window.

Tobirama just stood there, gaping. Madara joined him at this moment, disheveled and breathless.

\- Senju ! Have you seen Izuna ?!

Tobirama pointed at the window.

\- What the fuck ? he said.  
\- That idiot pissed off a Yamanaka ! Madara groaned, she somehow convinced him he was a rabbit, and I've been chasing after him since then !

Oh. That explained that.

\- Good luck ? he said to the huffing Uchiha.

************

By the end of the day, Tobirama had enough. Izuna had eaten enough paper to put a goat to shame, he broke one of his teeth nibbling on Madara's chair, he ate Hashirama's bonsai and now his bumbling fool of a brother was crying in a corner of his office like the world was ending, Madara had set a building on fire chasing his brother, and finally, the supreme betrayal, that idiot was late on his paperwork !

Tobirama couldn't stand for that.

Which was why he was now stalking to the Yamanaka's compound with a small potted cactus. He knocked politely on the door, waited till Inoko came to open, bowed and gave her the cactus.

\- Please, let him come back to normal. He's late on his paperwork and he ridiculed himself enough.

Inoko roared with laughter and nodded.

************

The next day, a sheepish Izuna came back to work, unable to look at anyone in the eye. Looking at him do his walk of shame, Tobirama shoved a bunch of photos in the folder named "Blackmail".

He sent a clone after Izuna the day before, with the express order to gather as many embarrassing pictures as he could. And he was not disappointed with the results.

Ah, the wonders of a cloning jutsu, he thought as he sipped his coffee.


End file.
